falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 14
War News Geelakkar Island Sorrow has hit the Association of Geelakkar Island after Major General Lutex Andar died by an attacks from persons connected with the now dissolved Geelakkarian Communist People's Army. The attack took place a few days after Marc Balza was elected president after a major victory. Major General Andar was killed at his residence in the capital city of Beykjavik. The traitors who were behind the attack were subsequently killed by the military. FUC The Imperial Military as well as the Commander of the Allied Forces, Fleet Admiral P. de Villeneuve, havn't been reporting much about the military movements in the Southeastern Hastiga. But the Fleet Admiral and Commandant-General Rye have been repeatedly seen together. It is no secret that Southeastern Hastiga is home to large parts of the Falleen Force, as well as allied forces's actions against the enemy's continued control over the FUC - now called the People's Republic of Areeia. In addition, Field Marshal N. d'Évreux-Marcellus has also been sparse with information or comments, but much indicates that a major military operation are underway, and has so for a long time. The Red Federation's military presence at sea has shrunk in recent weeks, and much suggests a victory if the allied naval forces begin their invasion of the waters near FUC. However, the situation in the Southeastern Hastiga has also been tense between the civilian population and the military. Which among other things has led to a very violent confrontation between General A. von Dalarna's military units and civilians, which cost many lives and wounded even more. In addition, the pressure continues to grow on the Hastigian State Government, and the support for the politicians seems to fall every day. Neither General A. von Dalarna, the Military or the Government have so far wanted to comment on the situation. But something is about to happen! Kaarnor The Verzarian General, Leontiy Andreevich, who has served as the commanding officer of the allied forces in Kaarnor consisting of the Kaarnorian, Falleen, Straitian and Verxarian Military has managed after a bloody nine-day long battle to defeat the last enemy forces from the Red Federation in South Kaarnor - thus liberating the Kaarnorian Mainland from enemy troops. The next step is the liberation of the Bassar Region, but it requires support from naval units. Neither Verzarent nor the Straits have enough free warships or transport ships to successfully complete this invasion alone, therefore the Falleen Imperial Navy is very much needed for this operation. Another task is to increase the Allied Air Force in the region - which should be tasked with countering the Red Federation's dominance in the air based from their air bases in the Bassar Region and the Islamic League. Shiha The Shihaian Military and the Falleen Forces under the command of Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick, who is also the commander of the allied forces in Shiha, has ended in a very dangerous situation as supplies and military resources are running out. In addition, several media have written about what they believe is the Prince's final. "The experienced Prince has lost his former abilities in the tropical rainforests of Shiha" - one newspaper wrote. However, many have also emphasized that the allied forces will most likely receive new supplies and military resources in the wake of the victory in Kaarnor. Haals About seven hours after the latest report from General L. R. Wood's forces was sent to the Falleen High Command, another report was sent which sadly announced that Genera Wood had died in combat. More specifically, after a surprise attack on the General's temporary headquarters near the capital city of Örebro. The attack lasted for one and a half hours and during this fierce battle, the General was hit by a mortar grenade and died of his wounds soon after. The loss of General Wood is an enormous defeat for the Falleen Forces and a hard blow to morale - despite the fact that they have turned the conflict and the war in Haals to Falleentium's advantage. General Wood has been awarded the Order of Vinther III - Silver. In addition, it is said that the Imperial Office has sent a message to the Federal Representative of Haals regarding the possibility that the Crown Prince can visit the region as a military representative, but also as a representative of the Imperial Crown. Whether this is true has not been confirmed and the Imperial Office has not commented on the rumors. The Fall of Ouruland and Kilbum President Antimo Novella and the Ouruian Government as well as large parts of the leading military have fled the country to Cantonos after the Ouruian Armed Forces fell apart after just over three weeks of fighting against the invading forces from the Red Federation. Thanks to internal socialist uprising and an unorganized Ouruian Military, the Red Federation managed to overrun Ouruland in more than one places. The capital city of Vilano was captured this morning by the enemy. However, the Red Federation has not yet taken over the whole country, and is still in heavry fighting with Ouruian Military in several places, and in addition, a joint force of troops from Ouruland, Cantonos and Crotanos, as well as exile forces from Jaharnum has started a counter offensive against the Red Federation in Northwestern Ouruland. In addition, Cantonos has managed to reorganize their military forces and regain dominance over most of the western and central Cantonos, as well as Crotanos, and further regained the Cantonosian Regions of Cartu, Viisi and Haalic after the Red Federation was forced away from the area partly thanks to the Falleen Navy. In Kilbum, however, the situation is quite different. President John Parry and large parts of the administration in the country have been killed by socialist rebels supported by smaller Bolnomian elite forces. From Faraal to Jeet President Boris Berisha of the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet has announced in a statement that the Jeetian People and Military will fight for the very last man if the allies invade the country. However, this has not meant that the allies have stopped their invasion; on the contrary, Arumian and Verzarian, as well as other allied ships and air force, have begun their siege of Jeet. The invasion is under way! How strong is the Red Federation There is no doubt that the Red Federation, and especially Bolnominum, is a very strong enemy, and an enemy which we must take seriously, nevertheless, Falleen intelligence as well as allied intelligences have reported about a decreasing war effort from the Red Federation. The resources and the long exhausted war are also something which the member countries of the Red Federation can feel. Especially Falleentium's long history and dominance over the Nilira Sea and the Ancient Sea has proved to be a much bigger challenge for the Red Federation than perhaps first assumed. But while the rest of the world is weakened by the war, Vanossium increases its power in the West. Category:Historical Battles Category:Air Raid Over Reellam and Delnour!!!